In various industries, there is an increasing need for injectors that can efficiently inject and mix one or more additive fluids into a bulk carrier fluid. The additive(s) may be a gas and/or a liquid that is injected into a bulk fluid that may also be either a gas or a liquid.
Several mixer injectors are known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,800, incorporated herein by reference, Mazzei describes a mixer injector that creates a substantial suction with only about a 10 psi differential pressure. When compared to other designs, therefore, energy requirements are reduced. The venturi design utilizes Bernoulli's Principle: a negative pressure is created as the velocity of the bulk fluid increases through a throat of the injector. Mixing and injection occur in the relatively small constricted portion of the mixer. If the volume of the throat could be increased, while still maintaining an equivalent inlet pressure and an equivalent or greater negative pressure in the throat, the mixing and suction efficiency would correspondingly increase without increasing the energy requirements.